Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $b^n$. $\dfrac{b^{8}}{b^2}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{b^{8}}{b^2}&=b^{8-2} \\\\ &=b^6 \end{aligned}$ This follows from the general rule $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. Note that the powers have the same base. We can also see this is correct by expanding the powers. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{b^{8}}{b^2}&=\dfrac{\overbrace{\cancel b\cdot \cancel b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b}^\text{8 times}}{\underbrace{\cancel b\cdot \cancel b}_\text{2 times}} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b\cdot b}_\text{6 times} \\\\ &=b^6 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{b^{8}}{b^2}=b^6$.